Temporary Arrangements
by chunkybunneh
Summary: They thought they could make this arrangement work. "Friends with benefits doesn't always end badly," they said. They were wrong.
1. Prologue

Hi, all! I hope you enjoy. All disclaimers apply.

* * *

_As he lied there in his California king, entangled in a mess of golden locks, he thought to himself, '_How did I get myself into this mess?'_ Only faint snoring could be heard, which distracted him from his thoughts. He looked down at the very naked figure whose arm was draped loosely around his torso and whose head was now resting peacefully against his own very naked chest. He tried to wrap his brain around the event that lead him to this very moment and the only thing that came to mind was the first day that he laid his eyes on her._

It was the first day on the job and he was lucky enough to be paired up with _her_ for his first shift. God forbid they both have been eying each other the past couple weeks of training, but this sexual tension has been driving him up the wall.

"-Yeah, and my roommate left her dirty dishes, many of which still had half-eaten food on them, for days on end. I just hope these kids never get a chance to face that sort of nightmare with their roommate. I'm surprised that we didn't have a roach infestation!"

Throughout the whole tirade he had only been half-listening to what she had been saying and boy, did she have a mouth on that pretty face of hers. It was either she was so invested in the conversation that she didn't realize he wasn't listening, or he was really good at pretending to listen. Either way, they were rounding the corner on the last floor of the residence hall, nearing his dorm room and-

Suddenly, he was pushed against the little indentation of the corner, which perfectly concealed the two from any residents walking in the hallway. But, before he could understand what was going on, he felt her soft, perky breasts against his chest and arms, which had somehow gotten wrapped around his neck, pull his face in for a hard kiss. All he knew was that there was a very attractive blonde pressed close against him and they were now making out.

He soon felt his lungs thundering in his chest and he knew they had to separate before they both passed out. He gently pushed her off of him and shot her an incredulous look before stammering in a stifled whisper, "Serena, what the hell was that?!"

Serena merely looked up at him with her knowing eyes. "I just wanted to get your attention. You weren't listening to me the whole time I was talking," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to push me in this corner and molest me?" he sputtered.

"Darien, honey, we both know it isn't molesting if we both enjoyed it. Now, come on," Serena retorted as she dragged his arm out from the corner they were both hiding in.

"Where the fuck are we going? We're not done discussing this," Darien stuttered.

Serena quickly put a finger to Darien's lips, quieting his ranting. "Shut up before one of the residents see us. We're going to your room," she answered as she swiftly surveyed the hallway before motioning for him to follow her to his door.

Still as confused as ever, he unlocked his door with Serena following suit and closed the door. There was a moment of silence before Serena spoke in a teasing manner, "Nice room. Aren't you a little too old to be obsessed with superheroes?"

Darien silently wished he'd picked up after himself before he went on duty as he watched Serena touch a poster of Marvel Comic's X-Men. "Excuse me, I'm a little offended. These aren't just superheroes, they are the X-Men with a genetic mutation that causes them to have awesome powers. And one can never be too old to appreciate a comic or two," he retorted.

Serena's gaze met Darien's and she smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult the all-powerful class of mutants under Professor X."

"That's funny. For someone that is so willing to make fun of me for liking X-Men, you sure do know a lot about them," he joked.

"Please, I'm not living under a rock. I've seen the three X-Men movies, 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine,' and the prequel that just came out, 'First Class,'" Serena laughed.

"Touché," Darien chuckled before clearing his throat, "So are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?" He took a seat on his bed and patted a spot next to him to signal her to have a seat.

Serena nodded in agreement, "This is going to be a little tricky because we work together and we're not technically allowed to be involved, but I'm down for a summer fling if you are."

Darien's mind was quite muddled. "Summer fling," he murmured slowly.

Serena suddenly swung her leg over his midsection before she straddled him. She pressed her hands against his hard chest as she leaned in close to his ear and breathed, "Yeah, stupid. Correct me if I'm wrong: we are both attractive people that happen to be into each other."

He only blissfully hummed in agreement, as he felt her firm butt grind painfully against his groin. Serena then rubbed her hands up against his chest and down to his arms, which were trying to still her movements. She artfully removed his hands from her buttocks and pushed them over his head as she pinned him to the bed. "So then, what are we waiting for? It's 2011. We're young college students. We're supposed to have fun and make stupid decisions," she whispered huskily as she gradually leaned in down to his face so that their lips were centimeters apart.

"Shut up, you talk too much," Darien breathed before closing the gap and bringing her down with him.

This was his first of many mistakes.


	2. One

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I do know about the new episodes of Sailor Moon and it really does bring back a bit of my childhood. I'm excited for the upcoming episodes! :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Much of the summer was filled with sex and more sex. Darien was almost positive the other resident assistants were on to their escapades, but they made no moves to comment on it as Serena and Darien performed their jobs well and made sure to avoid making any sexual innuendos that could potentially compromise their situation.

On one of their last nights together in the residence hall, Darien had a proposition. He gently stroked her arm around his waist as he struggled to catch his breath after another amazing climax, "I have an idea."

Serena propped her chin on his pecks as she peered up at him from heavy lidded eyes. "Hmm?"

He gazed down and gingerly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before speaking, "Hear me out, okay? These past two months have been great sex and all, but working so closely and basically living together in the same building has also helped me get to know you better. I'm not trying to get a relationship out of this; well, at least not the relationship you might think I'm trying to get at. This sounds weird to say after we just had sex, but I would like it very much if we stayed friends after this," he paused trying to gage her reaction before continuing, "Also, if you are down, I would be open to keep doing this when the academic year starts too. It would be a great stress reliever when we need it and as long as we keep it like this, we don't have to worry about any strings attached. And if you find someone, we can stop, no questions asked and just be friends. I understand how this might look, so I'm okay too if you just want to stop where we are at-"

Serena reached up and clamped her hand over his mouth before smiling. "We really have been hanging out too much. You're starting to pick up my blabbermouth habits," she giggled, "I like you too much to let you go and I'm too selfish to say that I want to stop having you when I want, so I agree with your terms. We can continue being normal friends around other people AND 'doing the dirty' on the side. Most people say two people can't be 'friends with benefits,' but I beg to differ. Even if we don't each find a significant other, then I'm sure we'll eventually grow tired of each other one way or another and the sex will stop and even then we would still be friends."

And so their exploits continued on into their junior year of college.


End file.
